thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Exile Hexanoid
Exile Hexanoid is a Darkus Hexanoid Dragon that belongs to Ina. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Ina. Infomation With deadly razor sharp claws, Exile Hexanoid can easily cut his opponents in half, showing no mercy. With pure steal scales covering his body, he isn't affected by other Bakugan's attacks and feels little damage when the opponent strikes. With large wings, he glides swiftly, aiming for his attacks in the air, leading the opponent into great chaos and danger. Exile Hexanoid is a very tactical bakugan, thinking of the best way of attacking. Personality Exile Hexanoid is respectful to stronger Bakugan than him, always trying to help others in need. Although in the battlefield he shows absolutly no mercy. He trys to win for his "Queen" but no matter the outcome he is still a kind Bakugan. He is also shown to be a very curiuos Bakugan, despite being very intelligent. He is shown to be humble and protective to his comrades and friends. History Exile Hexanoid previously lived on New Vestoria with his brother, Lucarias. He and Lucarias would always train together. One day, Exile wished he had a brawler. His wish came true when he met Ina. Ever since then, he's been brawling with Ina and the two share a strong bond. Ability Cards: *'Darkus Raid': Adds 500 Gs to Exile Hexanoid. *'Mega Warrior': Adds 1000 Gs to Exile Hexanoid. *'Zero Steal': Steals all of the opponents G-power and transfers it to Exile Hexanoid. *'Darkus Swap': If the opponents G-Power is higher than that of Exile Hexanoid, they swap G-Power. *'Darkus Shield': The opponent cannot use Minus, Transfer or Plus G-Power abilty cards. *'Darkness Shock': The opponent is paralyzed and stunned and 2 of their turns are skipped. *'Teamwork Of A Duo': If there's another bakugan in battle with Exile, add 200 Gs to both of them. *'Stealthy Thief': Transfers 500 Gs from opponet to Exile Hexanoid. *'Gate Trade': Destroy the gate even when the opponent hasn't open the gate yet and replace it with one of mine. *'Stab In The Back': Use one of the opponent's abilty cards againts them.This abilty card is playable any time during a round. *'Betrayal': Use the opponent's Bakugan against them. *'Gate Card Stealer': Use the opponent's gate card againts them. *'Heaven And Hell Duo': Bring Lucarias into the battle. *'Fuse': If there's another bakugan battling with Exile, combine their G-power. *'Frozen Darkness': If the opponent is not Haos or Darkus, 4 of their turns are skipped. *'Again And Again': If abilities are nullified, all abilties that were previously negated are playable again. *'Anti-Summon': The opponent cannot summon other bakugan. *'Anti-Mectagon': The opponent cannot summon any mectagon. *'Anti-Battle Gear': The opponent cannot summon any battle gear. Gate Cards: *'Ultimate Exilenation': Exile Hexanoid gains 1000 Gs and transfer, subtraction and addition abilty cards cannot be used by the opponent. This Gate Card cannot be counterd or nullified in any way. Trivia * His Brother is Lucarias Hexanoid. * He was Ina's first Bakugan. *He is almost the complete opposite of Lucarias, Exile is Darkus while Lucarias is Haos. Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Ina Category:Protagonists Category:Bakugan: Legend of Combustion